


Agent Provocateur

by orphan_account



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, Lingerie, Power Dynamics, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, what else we got?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Waverly brings Nicole lunch and a bit of news.If you've ever wanted to read about Waverly topping* and/or anal play this is it. Two shot.*Note: a reader pointed out that maybe Waverly isn't really topping? I dunno. She's in control here but Nicole's got the strap this time. Just be advised.





	1. The Longest Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one sets it up nothing smutty really just some dirty talk and characterization. The intention was porn without plot, but I got carried away here. Chapter two will come with updated tags in case the smut I'm planning isn't your cup of tea. Don't read this if you're like twelve or whatever, please. I don't want to ruin anyone.
> 
> Also I'm looking for a beta to help edit and bounce ideas off of. If interested inquire at @turfburned on twitter.

"You know that gift card I got to the mall from Gus for my birthday?" Waverly asks coming back from shopping with a few bags.

"More crop tops?" Nicole asks from her desk, looking up briefly from the police report she's writing.

"You know me so well," Waverly says setting the bags down on the floor.

"I got something else though."

"Uh... high waisted pants? Furry coat? Tight skirt? Oh, another pair of those wedges you like!"

Waverly looks displeased for a moment stopping in her tracks.

"Am I really that predictable?" she asks.

"Aw, I'm sorry babe," Nicole softens taking Waverly's hand. "You have a great sense of fashion, I love the stuff you wear. You know that. There's a reason this police station has a 'No Miniskirts Allowed' policy, Waves."

"Yeah, you weren't very subtle that day," Waverly smiles despite the trouble her short skirt had caused her girlfriend. 

Nedley had torn Nicole a new asshole behind closed doors, said someone had reported her to Human Resources for inappropriate behavior. Apparently, even though Nicole's obvious leering was more than welcome to her girlfriend, it was causing others to feel uncomfortable. This behavior was unbecoming of a leader of a police force, Nedley had told her. She needed to foster an environment of professionalism and keep her interactions with her girlfriend strictly PG in front of the officers she was set to command in due time. A quick peck on the lips was fine, ogling her ass for minutes at a time while she zoned out imagining what she wanted to do to her was not.

Nicole came home that day looking like someone had just kicked her dog, depressed and upset at herself for letting it happen. Sometimes she just couldn't control herself. Waverly would come flouncing in with her lunch at noon on the dot almost everyday and try her very hardest to fluster her. And damn if it didn't work on the officer.

She had been reluctant to tell Waverly about the incident. She hadn't done anything wrong, and Nicole knew she would be apologetic. She didn't want to put the blame on her girlfriend even unintentionally. This was her own fault, Nicole knew it. Sometimes she felt too immature for the responsibility Nedley was heaping on her. Then came the expectations from her strange side job with Black Badge. She had a lot going on she reasoned.

Plus, the whole way she presented her sexual identity was a confused dark jumbled mess. She had never felt insecure about being a lesbian until her parents had found out. That turned her life into a living hell, thrown out of the only home she had ever known. Her "friends" had been a mixed bag of acceptance and outright bigotry when she came out to them. Her first girlfriends had been a weird string of straight girls who enjoyed the attention, rebounds, and lust driven flings.

She had a lot of love to give, and sometimes she gave it to the wrong people she had realized. Shae had seemed like the right person at the time. She had her life together in a way Nicole admired, I mean she was a fucking doctor. One whirlwind of a Vegas weekend, a deep philosophical discussion of Britney's underappreciated B-sides and traumatic life, and Nicole was ready to marry her. Some people were afraid of commitment, and Nicole Haught was not one of them. She'd been separated from Shae for not even a year before she fell again, this time for good it seemed. She had let Waverly set the pace the whole time, and it seemed to be causing her less problems.

"Right," Waverly states noticing Nicole's mind going off on tangent and pulling her back. She had something more important for her to think about.

"You know that lingerie shop they put in next to H&M?"

"No, but I'm intrigued," Nicole says glancing behind Waverly to be sure they were alone.

"Wellll... I got something nice..." Waverly teased, the corners of her lips twitching up as Nicole's eyes darted to the bag concealing the purchases.

"Interesting."

That was not the response Waverly was after.

"Interesting and intriguing, huh? How do you feel about matching sets?" she asks in a lower voice.

Nicole's eyes flick back to Waverly's mischievous ones. They were starting to darken in a way that Waverly knew well.

"I love," a lick of her pink lips, "matching sets."

Waverly leans against the desk and pins Nicole to her office swivel chair with an absolutely dangerous look. 

"And how do you feel about stockings and suspenders?"

Nicole's jaw drops a bit, and the pen she had been holding poised to write over a stack of papers is being held tightly in her fist now. Her world is narrowing from dumb people running stop signs, her grocery list, hang ups about workplace relationships, and future jobs to Waverly Earp and the fantasy she was spinning so masterfully before her.

"Stockings? Yes. Suspenders? Extra yes. Hell yes."

Waverly is starting to get the response she wanted now, Nicole impatient and off her game. Turned on and a little pissed off she can't have what she wants immediately, Nicole is reeling. Waverly admires the composure she keeps while in uniform. She likes the dangerous game they play in these moments. Something about drawing Miss Pleats-In-Her-Pants out of her work facade of moral and legal righteousness down to the level of pure depravity was intoxicating.

Waverly decides the ratchet up the stakes, taking the opportunity the push the power dynamic a little further.

"You know that thing we discussed?" she husks out having Nicole's undivided attention. The officer nods frantically. She hasn't been able to keep the idea out of her head since they had discussed it three nights before.

There's a time in every relationship where kinks come out. When the reaction a light spank receives is a command of "Harder," where the toy collection is amassed, where vanilla won't always cut it. They were definitely there.

Sweet and angelic as Waverly was, she had a certain fantasy she had been playing out in her mind for ages. And she needed Nicole's help to make it reality. The lingerie was a ploy really. She wanted to feel sexy, powerful, she wanted to finally push past taboo and get freaky.

"Tonight," she tells Nicole like she has no choice in the matter when in fact Nicole had been waiting for this for approximately 72 hours. Apparently she has a few more hours too wait. It's only noon and she's scheduled until eight. Besides, Waverly is in the driver's seat here. She's got to wait.

Nicole is tensed, coiled like a spring. Waverly throws one last wrench into the mix.

"By the way," Waverly says sweetly, tucking a lock of red hair behind Nicole's ear. She's so wound up she actually flinches.

"That package we ordered came in the mail this morning."

With that she deposits a chef's salad on Nicole's desk and exits without another word.

"What the fuck, Waves?" Nicole calls after her, still stuck to her chair, dumbfounded. They both know what's in that package.

She munches her salad moodily. This was the exact situation that had gotten her into hot water before. She really had to have a talk with Waverly about boundaries. No matter how much they both loved pushing them, other people were unfortunately caught in the crossfire in this setting.

That goddamn package. Their discussion three days ago had lead to some online shopping which had lead to the "Express Shipping" option being selected. Nicole tossed her half eaten salad in the trash and held her head in her hands.

Waverly Earp was going to ruin her life. And fuck if Nicole wasn't ready for it.

The clock seems to be mocking her, ticking so loudly that her focus on her paperwork is less than laser like. She's writing into case notes with half her brain elsewhere. Each minute feels like an hour.

When she clocks out it's 8:00PM on the dot. She's driving so fast back home she honks at a car for driving the speed limit, way out of character.

She comes to a screeching halt in her driveway feeling out of sorts, a bit delirious, taking long strides to the front door. She isn't quite sure what's waiting on her, but the red Jeep outside promises something wild and unforgettable.

Nicole just hopes she can keep up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half is almost finished, expect it soon.


	2. Let Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the assfucking commence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is depraved. I am in fact going to hell, see y'all there.

She feels like she's going down the proverbial rabbit hole when she turns the doorknob. Nicole finds what she's after immediately. Her mind seems to be confused as to why Waverly is still fully dressed though.

"How was the rest of your shift, baby?" Waverly coos like she isn't completely aware of the absolute mess she had left her girlfriend in.

"Shitty," Nicole replies and it's the truth.

Waverly pouts out her lower lip and moves closer. She doesn't touch and Nicole follows her lead. Waverly's game, Waverly's rules. 

"Do you want me to take care of you baby?" Waverly asks sweetly. 

Nicole feels like she's attempting to reign in a freight train. Her desire to bring Waverly to her knees and dominate her, punish her for the mental anguish she had caused, is growing stronger by the second. She kicks it down and nods her consent.

"Take a seat," Waverly commands and there's a hard edge to her voice like she can see Nicole's internal struggle. She's in control here. 

Nicole is not moving, so Waverly pushes her backward by the shoulders.

"I said," a hard shove and Nicole's falling back into a straight backed wooden chair, pulse quickening, "Sit."

Waverly pours a tumbler of whiskey and places it in Nicole's hand.

She stalks from on end of the room to the other watching Nicole's eyes look her up and down. The stockings are there under Waverly's new leather skirt. A white button up is tucked into the waist, and Nicole catches a black strap behind it as Waverly purposely trails her finger across her own chest.

"You know, I've been thinking about this for a long time." Buttons are being slowly undone and Nicole drinks the whiskey in her hand to remedy the sudden dryness of her mouth.

"So eager to please, aren't you. You'd do anything I asked you to, wouldn't you?" More buttons are being undone and a black bra is peeking out. Nicole thinks she can spy a hardened nipple through the thin sheer material. More whiskey and her mind is working overtime.

"You've probably read articles online, watched porn for ideas on how do it," Waverly laughs and it's true. Waverly stops pacing and removes the white button up. She throws it aside. The low lighting highlights toned abdominal muscles, gorgeous breasts filling the intricate bra. Nicole drinks in every curve, the hard edge of her hip bones, the soft swell of her breast, the well defined V shape leading to concealed paradise. 

"You probably have been masturbating to the idea the last few days like a horny pervert. Thinking about taking me like that, about what it would taste like, what it would feel like. How I'd sound with you filling me up in a way no one ever has before." It's true, but Nicole isn't going to admit it yet.

Her fingers are dragging down the zipper on her skirt tortuously slow. Nicole drains the whiskey and feels her heart leap into her throat when the garment hits the floor. A high heeled foot kicks it aside, and now Nicole's whole world turns on its head. 

Skin, glorious skin. Long legs covered with sheer fabric run from the ground up to where suspenders hold the hosiery up. The smallest sexiest pair of black panties hug Waverly's hips. She slinks forward and plucks the empty tumbler from Nicole's hand. She moves to set it in the sink and Nicole gets the view from behind. The cut leaves Waverly's firm ass on display and Nicole's eyes zero in. 

High heels click on the hardwood, the sound echoing in throbs of Nicole's clit, and then Waverly is in front of her, forefinger under her chin, lifting Nicole to stand with the lightest touch.

"Get on the bed."

Nicole walks backward to her bedroom not taking her eyes off Waverly where she stalks after her with a smirk. When the back of her knees hit the bed Nicole scrambles backwards onto it. 

Waverly crawls over her like a feral animal cornering its prey and stills with her hands and knees bracketing Nicole in place. Nicole looks like she's about to explode. Waverly dips her head down to Nicole's ear and finally gives her permission. 

"Touch me baby."

Shaky fingers reach out and caress Waverly's face reverently, the touch trails down her neck then across her shoulders. The caress turns rougher as Nicole's hands squeeze at Waverly's breasts through the thin sheer material. Waverly's eyes flutter closed at the feel, and she takes a shaky breath. When she opens her eyes Nicole can see the change in them. Waverly takes the hands that are kneading at her chest and drags them down her stomach around to her hips then to her bare ass. Nicole squeezes and Waverly groans, finally lowers down to press her hips to meet her. Still in full uniform, Nicole can't feel her as completely as she wants, but Waverly is in no hurry to remedy this. She seems to be preening with the feel of Nicole's soft hands at the bare skin of her ass. A hard slap to her right ass cheek and Waverly's eyes fly open looking dangerous. 

The kiss Waverly gives Nicole then is filthy and hard. She's snaking her tongue in to Nicole's mouth, teasing. She draws back and takes Nicole's bottom lip with her, teeth biting into its softness. Nicole flips them with strong hands, then she turns Waverly onto her stomach. Nicole's fingers brush long brown hair aside and skim down her spine. She watches the tiny hairs push up as goosebumps form in her wake. Her mouth places a light kiss on each shoulder blade, then she retraces her fingers' path with her lips. Each kiss feels like a promise of things to come.

When she reaches the delicate material of Waverly's black stretch lace suspenders, she licks at the scalloped edging decorating the edges. She pulls back on the elastic strapping criss-crossing over the back and hears the loud smack as it bounces back against Waverly's skin. She's massaging the plump ass in her hands without thinking, mesmerized by the way it moves under her hands. Her mouth is watering, and Waverly is sounding increasingly inpatient.

She kisses open mouthed at the soft flesh in her hands, gives a vicious bite to Waverly's surprise, earning Nicole a yelp from above. Finally and with a groan of longing, Nicole pulls the thin thong aside and drags her tongue in its path. The taste is more than enough to have Nicole chasing more. Waverly seems lost in the sensation, hips trying to push back in Nicole's hands where they grip her cheeks hard. 

The first dip into her hole and Nicole's crossed the line, no going back. The clenching skin tastes no different than the rest of Waverly, and Nicole lavishes her with broad licks, reveling in the moans she's eliciting from her girlfriend. 

Slowly the flesh unfurls like a gorgeous pink rose in bloom. The sight has Nicole spellbound, warm breath painting Waverly from millimeters away. She dips her tongue inside and Waverly lets out a high pitched whine. Nicole can smell her arousal from her spot just above, and licks at the clenching heat surrounding her wet tongue. The tight ring of muscle is fluttering around her as she starts to thrust back and forth, tip of her tongue pushing in as far as she can as her hands rhythmically knead.

Waverly's skin is gaining a glimmering layer of sweat. She feels like she's on fire as Nicole tongue fucks her. Her pussy feels neglected but she restrains from snaking her own hand down to tease herself. That's Nicole's job. She seems to be in no hurry though. She does seem to be gaining confidence, moving her head to bob up and down, getting bolder, louder as she licks and slurps at her girlfriend's ass.

"Baby..." Waverly whines raising up onto her elbows and turning her head to watch Nicole work her even wider.

Nicole realizes she's only said one word since she walked in the door. Her voice feels raspy in her throat.

"Tell me."

Waverly pushes back as Nicole attaches her lips back onto her skin, sucking, licking, nibbling at the clenching and unclenching flesh.

"Top drawer," Waverly whines, "Clothes stay on, this is about me."

Nicole scrambles to the drawer, flinging it open. The harness is there so she slips it over her black pants. The attachment they had picked out was purposely chosen for this activity. It's the size and shape to hit Waverly just right, not big enough to hurt more than she wanted it to. The lube is there too and Nicole flips the top open and climbs back onto the bed to sit on her knees.

She pours the clear shiny liquid all over Waverly's backside. She takes her time rubbing it everywhere. The ass that been soft and warm to the touch is now slick and wet. A loud smack rents the room as Nicole puts all of her strength into a punishing spank. Waverly gives a long drawn out groan, and Nicole lays into her other ass cheek without mercy. Two beautiful red hand prints bloom there and Nicole gets a brilliant idea. She takes her phone out and snaps a picture. She'll have her fun with it later.

She's stroking the toy with more lube, eyes hungry, boring into Waverly's hooded ones where they watch over her shoulder. Nicole roughly pulls Waverly's hips up to rest on all fours, hands caressing up and down her arcing spine. She pushes the toy against Waverly where it's met with resistance. She rubs her thumb in circles over the tight hole, and it's starting to open up to her ministrations. One finger slips in, then another. She thrusts shallowly, mind blown as she watches them disappear into unconquered territory. It feels different than fingering her pussy, but not in an unwelcome way. Different, but good.

Waverly gives a full body shudder as the fingers are withdrawn, then Nicole's hips are driving forward and the toy disappears from view.

"Fuck," Waverly whines loudly, grinding back against the hard metal of Nicole's belt clasp. Nicole's gripping at her ass so hard she knows there will bruises. She couldn't be happier about it. Tomorrow she plans on prancing around Nicole's house buck naked showing the marks off. Only Nicole would be there to witness it, but Waverly knows how much she loves seeing the aftermath of their lovemaking. Lovemaking wasn't really what Waverly was after though. She wanted to be fucked raw, no niceness about it.

Nicole starts a slow rocking of her hips, listening closely to her girlfriend's moans. She keeps the pace languid and unhurried, her hands releasing Waverly's abused cheeks to roll up the sleeves of her black uniform top. Sweat trickles down from her hairline, and Nicole catches sight of them in the mirror on the bedroom wall. They look out of their minds with lust, and Nicole's hips pick up the pace, thrusting the toy harder, mesmerized as the plump ass before her jiggles and pushes back to meet her increasingly rough strokes.

She snaps her hips forward viciously, grunting with exertion and Waverly lets out a soft scream. Her arms are starting to shake with the effort of holding herself up as the sensations overtake her. This feels even better than she had imagined, the sight of Nicole fucking her from behind, brow furrowed with concentration as she watches Waverly accept the wide girth and length over and over.

Another loud smack to her ass and Waverly can't help but fall down to the bed despite Nicole's other hand gripping hard at her hip. Nicole follows her down, spreads Waverly's legs wide and finds a position between them that gives her maximum access. She slips back into the slightly gaping hole easily, starting to pick up her pace, thrusting as deep as she can.

Waverly's in ecstasy as Nicole hits her just right. She feels close to the edge, but holds back as long as she can from slipping her own hand between her legs.

Two more loud spanks crack and split the heavy air. Waverly's ass is sore and red, but Nicole is ruthless in her attack. She's raining heavy hands down to light up the shiny ass before her looking wolfish as the skin bounces back to meet her powerful thrusts.

Nicole knows what Waverly wants by the look in her eyes. She wants Nicole to deal the finishing blow, to rub the pads of her fingers against her clit until the eyes roll back into her head.

"Please," Waverly cries out and is surprised to find tears prick the corners of her eyes. She's so desperate to come that she's crawling at the forearm Nicole has propped up next to her head.

Not able to deny her girlfriend anything she wants ever, Nicole finally snakes an arm around to reach under the lacy black panties and toy with Waverly's swollen throbbing clit.

Waverly stills completely, mouth hanging open in a keening wail as Nicole pistons the strap-on inside her so fast it's a blur. Nicole's hot labored breath is loud in her ear, then long fingers are slipping into her other entrance easily, searching for the rough spot that drives Waverly wild and finding it, heel of Nicole's palm grinding roughly against her clit. The wetness feel like molten silk to Nicole, and she's suddenly aware that she's close to orgasm herself. The joint stimulation is too much, and Waverly is coming harder than she thought possible, whole body spasming as Nicole refuses to slow her assault.

She's weightless, the rush of pleasure is barrelling through her from her center to radiate throughout her whole body. She's got her eyes screwed shut as the loud moan bounces off the walls of Nicole's bedroom. Still being pounded out from behind, fingers draw out more and more come from Waverly. The loud grunts in her ear sound almost angry, like Nicole is taking her every frustration out onto her body, and Waverly feels alive with it. Still fully clothed, Nicole is humping at her from behind, fingers thrusting hard and deep, toy still battering into her.

Her orgasm seems to stretch on forever, then she's floating back to earth, Nicole finally giving her a reprieve. She slips the toy out, but continues to thrust into her with her hand, knuckles deep into Waverly's dripping wetness.

"Come for me, baby girl," Nicole commands. "Do it again. One more time."

Her nails bite into the skin of Nicole's forearm drawing blood, then she's being pitched headlong into a second orgasm out of seemingly nowhere. This one rocks her completely and her vision swims in and out of focus. Nicole's blurry face looks beyond pleased.

She finds herself on her back in milliseconds, and then Nicole's mouth is on her again, lapping at her wetness, cleaning her from opening to clit, sucking wet pink lips into her mouth. She's humming with delight as she goes, and Waverly pushes up into the feeling, strong hands holding her hips firm to the sheets. Her back bows, and she's a live wire of shuddering pleasure.

Nicole relents finally, and Waverly feels like a boneless puddle, still jerking occasional as aftershock roll through her. She's still catching her breath when Nicole rises to her knees again, flicks open her belt and pants and quickly rubs at her own clit under her underwear. She comes undone in seconds, letting loose a string of profanities as Waverly watches in awe.

"That," Waverly seethes, hand coming up to grip at Nicole's jaw, forcing her to look her in the eyes, "Was my job."

Nicole whispers a soft apology, chest still heaving. Waverly takes pity on her then, pulls her down for a soft kiss, contrasting against the rough treatment recently bestowed upon her.

"It's OK, baby. Let's get a shower."

Nicole nods and lets Waverly pull her up to stand. Deft fingers undress them both, then lead them so they're both under the hot stream of water. Nicole will dress their minor wounds later, shower Waverly in soft kisses, soothe her stinging cheeks. Waverly in her turn will make love to her girlfriend slowly and languidly, whispering praise into the shell of her ear.

When Nicole finally achieves her release at Waverly's touch, she feels calm and at peace. Her stomach grumbles so loudly that Waverly giggles, eyes crinkling.

Nicole cooks them a quick midnight snack after slipping on some pajamas. When she flops back into bed, Waverly falls after her into waiting outstretched arms, snug in the love around them.

As Nicole drifts off to sleep, she makes a mental note to do some shopping of her own at this lingerie store. She had some fantasies of her own to address.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accepting prompts at @turfburned on twitter and in the comments below.


End file.
